


Dolores's Special Reward

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores loves her little helpers and rewards them well. But make no mistake; there's always something in it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolores's Special Reward

There was a knock on the office door. Dolores stopped writing and looked up, stretched her thin lips into a wide smile and called sweetly, "Enter." Her visitor was exactly who she'd expected; her favourite little helper. He strode in, tall and creamy pale, his pointed nose and chin poised in the air, with a cool, confidence in his icy eyes. He bowed his white-blond head at the professor as he shut the door behind him.

"Headmistress," he greeted her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

She set her quill down. "Not at all, Draco. Please sit. Tea?"

"No, that's quite alright, thank you." Draco settled into the pale pink brocade-covered guest chair before Dolores's desk. He lifted one leg to rest its calf across the opposite knee. He looked tall and noble, even in this relaxed position, the very picture of a perfect pureblood. Dolores eyed him as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea and then picked up a little pink kitten-shaped creamer with big, baleful eyes and tipped its liquid into her cup.

Dolores laced her stubby fingers together on her desk and leaned forward. "And to what do I owe this visit?" she purred.

Draco smiled and arched a pale eyebrow. "Just this," he said as he reached into his robes and pulled out something small, flat, and golden. He leaned forward and held it out to Dolores, who peered at it curiously and plucked it from his palm. She frowned as she examined it.

"A Galleon?" she asked.

Draco sat back again, rested his elbows on his armrests and steepled his long fingers together. "Upon first glance, yes. But it isn't real. It's counterfeit."

She met his eyes and her eyebrows went up. "Someone is counterfeiting money on school grounds?" she asked in a hushed, almost excited, little voice.

"Oh, it's so much better than that. We've been wondering how Potter's been able to organise his little secret meetings. These coins are what he and the others are using to communicate. That serial number there isn't a serial number at all. I've seen those numbers change, watched them with my own eyes. I think they correspond to dates, dates when Potter's lot plan to meet up."

Dolores held the coin at its edges between thumb and forefinger and turned it just slightly from side to side, making the light cut a gleaming path across its shining surface. Her lips curled into a smile. "Oh, really? Draco this–" she looked at him again "– is an excellent find."

Draco bowed his head graciously. "Just doing my duty, Headmistress."

"Oh, no, no, no." She set the coin down on her desk and held Draco's gaze as she reached down, pulled open a drawer and reached inside. "You deserve something special indeed."

"I didn't do this for a reward," he said, his voice low, his lips slanted in a soft, lopsided smile, though his eyes were watching her arm expectantly.

"I know, Draco," she cooed. "I know. Which only makes you deserve one _all_ the more." She glanced away to peer into the drawer and from within she finally produced a transparent ring; a colourless tube, about the width of her pinky finger and moulded into a perfect circle, much too large to be a finger ring, but not quite large enough to be a bracelet. It gleamed in the light. In fact, it gleamed a little too much, almost as though there was more light shining on it than there actually was in the room.

She held it out to him on the palm of her hand. "There you go."

He took it and examined it, looking at it from all sides. It cast dots of light on Draco's face and clothes and made his eyes seem to twinkle. "What is it?"

Dolores simpered and said in almost a whisper, "Slip it on when you're flaccid. Keep it on until you're finished."

Draco slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. "Flaccid?"

She only smiled and let out a satisfied little sigh as she picked up her quill and continued to write.

Draco shifted in his seat. "Headmistress, is this what I think it is?"

She stopped writing and looked at him again. "What do you think it is, Draco?"

He hesitated, mouth open slightly. His eyes darted down to the ring in his hand and then back up to her face. "I'm not sure I want to say."

Her smile broadened. "You don't have to. Just… try it out for yourself."

"But what does it do exactly? Clearly it's magical."

"You'll see. I'm confident that you won't be disappointed." She nodded at him and then continued writing. "Good day, Draco."

"Good day, Headmistress."

He rose from his seat, and when he turned his back to leave, she raised her eyes to watch the back of his blond head as he departed. She smiled her widest, most satisfied smile, sipped her tea and went back to work.

* * *

That night, Draco drew the green, velvet curtains around his four-poster and cast a Silencing Charm around it. In the near perfect darkness of his curtained-off bed, the ring Umbridge had given him twinkled with silver light that wouldn't stay still. It was almost as though the ring contained a tiny, sunlit stream. And it was warm, around body temperature, and had been since Umbridge had given it to him. As far as Draco could tell, the temperature never changed.

Draco sat up in bed, in pyjama bottoms and no shirt, staring at the ring. He'd pondered all day long what Umbridge could possibly have meant by "slip it on when you're flaccid". Well, it was difficult _not_ to know what she'd meant. It couldn't be anything else, really. But he thought she couldn't possibly have meant _that_. Surely not. She was a respected professor. She could lose her job for giving a _teacher_ such a gift, let alone a student.

Still, Draco was fully aware that she favoured him. And he couldn't help but notice that the ring was just about the right size…

Several minutes ticked by and soon Draco could hear the almost perfectly harmonised snoring of Crabbe next to him and Goyle across the room from him.

"Bollocks," he muttered with a sigh, frowning uncertainly at the ring. "Might as well." He flopped onto his back, pushed his pyjamas down to his thighs and slipped the ring over his cock and his balls. He closed his eyes and gently fondled himself, noting how the ring quickly matched the warmer temperature of his crotch. As it did this, it felt almost as though it was disappearing. He touched it with his fingers, so he knew that wasn't the case, but he could barely feel it on his body any longer, except for a slight, warm and rather pleasurable pulsing that began at the base of his cock and balls and spread up through his shaft as he hardened, down into his balls and across his perineum.

He had barely begun, but his heart rate had already climbed, he was already breathing harder and his skin was already much warmer. He started stroking himself with purpose, giving his palm a thorough lick before he began. The pulsing almost immediately began to spread, first down to his inner thighs and then up into his lower abdomen.

Draco rubbed himself faster and let out a soft moan. He'd cast the Silencing Charm to drown out the telltale wet sounds of his stroking, not to drown out his own moaning and groaning. He prided himself on being very controlled. He never made a sound, he even managed to keep his heavy breathing quiet. Tonight was different, however; Draco's hand quickly began flying over his hard-on, his breathing would have been clearly audible to anyone in the room if the charm hadn't been cast, and he was starting to writhe. His back arched up off the bed and he spread his legs as much as he could with his pyjamas around his thighs. He rocked his hips up and down and his free hand went to his chest to pinch at one of his rock-hard nipples, and then the other, moving back and forth between them, unable to get to at each one fast enough.

Draco relaxed his body for a moment and looked down at himself. The ring was glowing even more with bright, silvery light, making nearly every detail of the dark green curtains around him perfectly visible. He could also see a fine sheen of sweat all over his pale skin and he watched as a pearly bead of pre-come seeped from his slit and dripped down onto his belly. He vaguely wondered if the light could be seen peeking through his curtains if any of his dorm mates happened to open their own curtains, but his brain couldn't concentrate on that for very long. Soon he dropped his head back down, pressed it back into the pillow and arched up again as pleasure pulsed through his body that was so intense, he emitted a loud, desperate, undignified cry. His muscles quivered, his toes curled, his nipples tingled and his balls tightened up. It felt very much like he was about to come. But he didn't. The intensity of pleasure was maintained, and even increased, but for some reason, he didn't come.

The heat from his body and his breath had warmed up the entire interior of his bed. Sweat had formed on his face and neck. He stared up at his curtains. Near their tops he could see that the ring was casting the same spots of light he'd seen in Umbridge's office, only now they were even brighter. He wondered what they were. For some reason, they unnerved him and he closed his eyes and tried to ignore them, but not for long. His eyes popped open shortly thereafter. He was unable to keep them closed knowing those spots were there, and he glared up at them. He knew he was being ridiculous and he was about to shut his eyes again when he noticed a smaller, darker dot in the centre of one of the dots of light, almost like a pupil. He blinked and the smaller dot disappeared.

He shut his eyes again and kept on stroking himself at a pace he thought fast enough to set his groin on fire. The muscles in his right arm burned from his effort, but he couldn't stop now if he wanted to. He'd been sitting on the verge of climax for several minutes now, that "almost there" feeling growing stronger and stronger, making him thrust even harder into his hand and cry out louder. To him, he was sounding more and more like some silly bird in the throes of passion. He tried to compose himself, tried to grit his teeth and keep quiet, but to no avail; his very voice seemed to turn against him as his jaw went slack and his voice rose, at first breathy and quavering, but quickly becoming loud, and hard, as though it was clawing its way up the sides of his throat. Every muscle in his body was screaming for relief from the tension, but he couldn't relax. He lay there, torso arched, poised in the air, thighs quivering, thinking he would surely lose his mind if the tension wasn't released soon. And just when he thought he could stand it no longer, he erupted.

His free hand flew out to clutch at the sheets as though holding on to keep his own muscles from flinging him from the bed. As loud as he'd been before, he was now barely able to make a sound. He inhaled intermittently, his breath seeming to catch in his throat, making him wheeze, and his eyelids fluttered as his eyes began to slowly roll up into his head. On their way up, they caught a glimpse of another little dark spot in the centre of another one of the dots of light on his curtains, and he was sure it was looking down at him. It even blinked, and this time it didn't disappear.

Draco was too far gone to be worried, though. He finally closed his eyes and just let it all go, let his body writhe, out of control, and let himself curse and growl as his prick throbbed in his fist and leaked on his skin. He could feel his come exploding out of him, so much in fact that, even in this out-of-control state, the sheer amount of it actually shocked him.

He wasn't sure how long it went on. It felt like quite a long time, a few minutes at least, and when his climax finally subsided and died away, he seemed to dissolve, every inch of him feeling like it had turned to liquid. He lay there limp and panting, exhausted and drenched; the sheets beneath him were soaked with his sweat.

He finally opened his eyes and blinked dazedly around. The light from the ring had dimmed to its original brightness. He moved his shaking hands to his crotch and carefully removed the ring, and that's when he noticed that, beyond a few drops of come on his belly and his right hand, the only moisture on him was sweat. He had barely ejaculated at all. But he _remembered_ it, he'd _felt_ it and had been utterly dumbfounded by all that liquid shooting out of him. Weakly, he raised the ring to his face to examine it. It twinkled at him as it had done before, as clear and sparkling as a mountain stream.

* * *

The following morning, Dolores walked briskly through the castle corridors, nodding at some students and eyeing others suspiciously. Silence followed her wherever she went, animated chatter dying away as she approached and starting up again, though more hushed than before, as she passed. It was as though an ominous bubble of silence surrounded her, instantly cutting off the voice of anyone within her vicinity. She rather liked this and she smiled to herself.

From the other end of a long corridor, she saw her favourite student approaching surrounded, as always, by his two large, slow-witted friends. She had no problem with Crabbe or Goyle per se, but she definitely thought Draco was above them, that, in terms of companions, he could do much, much better. She smiled sweetly as they all drew nearer.

"Good morning, Draco, Gregory, Vincent," she said, nodding at each of them. Her eyes quickly went back to lock with Draco's. "I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you," Draco replied with a nod of his head.

Dolores examined his face, looked for signs of something different, something in his eyes when he looked at her that hadn't been there before. But he was as cool and calm as ever. He'd even given her his signature lopsided smirk as he'd answered her. If her gift had impressed him, he wasn't showing it. She cleared her throat and tried to ignore how much her stomach fluttered when he smiled at her, but the fluttering only got worse when he stepped closer.

He stopped abruptly when Crabbe and Goyle began to follow. His face snapped around to glare over his shoulder at them and a hand shot up into the air with lightning speed, signalling them to halt. And they did, without a word or even a flinch. They just stopped and stepped, in perfect unison, back to their original positions. Dolores's chest rose and fell with a quivering breath as she watched this.

Draco's expression softened as he looked down at her again and came close enough to murmur, "I'd like to thank you for… the reward you gave me."

"Oh," she giggled girlishly, bringing a hand up to cover her little smile with the pads of her fingers. "No need to thank me, Draco. In a way, you already have."

He frowned a bit. "I have?"

She lowered her hand, her smile turning from girlish to something more intimate, and she whispered, "More than you'll ever know, Draco. Enjoy your reward." She reached up and straightened his robes a bit, letting the backs of her fingers pressed lightly into his chest. "As you were," she said, giving him a little wink just before she slipped past him. She slid between Crabbe and Goyle, who she didn't bother looking at. She wrinkled her nose a bit as her shoulder brushed Goyle's arm, and as she walked away, her shoulder twitched a bit as though trying to shake off Goyle's very molecules. He and Crabbe were two students who would definitely not be receiving special rewards from her. She shuddered at the very thought.

She entered her office and her many kitten mewed happily at her appearance. The ones on the decorative plates on the walls pawed playfully at their glass confines, while the three-dimensional figurines gambolled around each other.

"Hello, little ones," she cooed as she shut her door. "Did you miss me?"

From the collection on a corner shelf, she selected a white teacup and saucer with tiny pink flowers painted on them and set them on her desk. She gave her teapot two taps with her wand, once to fill it with water and again to set it boiling. She then approached a wooden cabinet hanging on her wall behind her desk and opened it up.

It was deeper inside than its exterior would suggest and it was filled with row upon row of phials, some empty, some filled with something white and liquid. Most of the filled ones were labelled with names; Nott, Zabini, Harper, Pucey, and so on, all of them Slytherin, all of them boys. Each row seemed to have its own name. All except for one. This unlabelled row had only two filled phials. The rest were empty, waiting.

Dolores selected a filled, unlabelled phial and nodded her approval at the amount of liquid inside. "Very impressive," she said with a smile. She gave it a tap with her wand and watched black letters etch themselves into the glass one letter at a time from the top to the bottom. They quickly spelled out M-A-L-F-O-Y.

As she shut the cabinet's door, an empty phial near the back of Harper's row quivered and began to fill with white liquid, highlighting the black letters along its side. She ignored it and brought the newly labelled phial in her hand to her desk, uncorked it and slowly licked her lips as she carefully emptied Draco's phial into her kitten creamer.

END


End file.
